Eirwen Isolde
Eirwen is a level headed and calm mage from Rise of Shadows and Villains Respite, specializing in light magic and healing. Her archery skills are just as keen, landing her the position of the Vortex Warrior as well. Personality Eirwen originally lived with both of her parents, and lived a happy life in Norrdurr. She had a very close relationship with her mother, and she was quite a happy child. However, as her mother left and died in war, she became much more serious as a result. She had to learn how to do household work such as cleaning, sowing, and cooking. Her personality had adapted to deal with her loss as well, and taking responsibility for her actions, having to become much more mature at an early age. She's rather stone faced with an unwavering, confident posture. She is honest, focused, and calm, as well as brash and honest. Eirwen becomes touchy on the subject of her family. She sometimes comes off as too serious at times to most people, and her honesty can cause others to get rather upset. When in a panic, she sometimes loses her sense of reason, her logic becomes impaired, and she also attempts to fix other's problems and help others to an extent that seems rather excessive. Her hard exterior masks an extremely emotional spirit, and refuses to cry from emotional stress around her teammates. She feels responsible for other people, even going as far as to blame herself when her allies are severely injured. Lore Eirwen lived the majority of her life without her mother, who she had been very close to. After spending a lot of her time with her, it was rather heartbreaking to say the least. But she had began teaching herself magic from the tomes and books her mother had read and left behind, showing skill and potential. Her overflowing abilities seemed quite familiar, causing havoc in her home at times. Her bow was hand-carved by both her mother and father, Axton, and she treasures it dearly along with a tome her mother primarily used. Her grandfather had carried his power down to her successfully, as magic is an inherited trait. Eirwen has yet to unlock her full potential, however. It shows itself briefly in times of great anger, frustration, desperation and stress, causing her eyes and palms to glow a brilliant pure-white color. Appearance Eirwen has long, thick, waist length auburn hair, braided and quite tasseled. She has the signature Isolde mage eye color; ice blue. Her coat has a fuzzy collar with a tan base color, her casting gloves are made of leather, ending at her elbow and tucking underneath her transparent, light blue upper-sleeves. A sash is wrapped around her waist and the bottom of her coat cuts apart at her right thigh, showing her light colored under clothing. Her boots end slightly under her knees, and are brown in color. Fun Facts * Her zodiac sign is Aries. * Eirwen become happily married and has a set of twins, Luka and Darcey. She's probably one of the only non gay family members in the Isolde bloodline what the fuck. * When enraged beyond reason or casting an extremely powerful spell, her eyes glow a pale blue. However, when her archmage capabilities are briefly unlocked, they glow pure white. * Her favorite food is calamari-type foods, and she adores anything sweet, especially hot chocolate. * Eirwen bears a striking resemblance to Gethin, to the point where she was confused for him by Fulthan at first glance. * Her coat used to belong to her mother, as well as the main tome she reads from. Her bow was hand carved by her parents, and she treasures both of these items greatly. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Rise of Shadows Category:Villains Respite Category:Alliance:Good Category:Mage Category:Ranger Category:Elf Category:Isolde Bloodline Category:Warriors